Tristana Shortstack
A cheeky Doctor that with a heart of gold. Background Trist had a fairly decent childhood. She had great parents and 3 brothers that annoyed the hell out of her, but that was her family. With her mom being the town doctor Trist had to grow up fast and take part in the practice. Her mother worked hard to teach her the mere basic’s before introducing her to surgical procedures, as well as the surplus herbs and concoctions used for medicines. Not that it bothered her, the work may have been tedious and mentally exhausting but the fact she was able to help people meant the world to her. Trist’s mother was her idol in life, along with her father who worked vigorously to keep the family going when hardships arose. Her and her brothers had it easy. Though they didn’t always see eye to eye they kept her on her toes. They taught her a valuable lesson, which is either let the world make her its bitch, or she makes it her bitch. Her brothers really did form the foundation of who she was personality wise. They made sure that if she got pushed down she’d get right back up and ride the waves. Though at times it did take her awhile to get back up, she still managed. Her resilient and cheeky behavior made it hard for her to get along with most at times, but people still respected the fact that when they needed her, she was always there to back them up and lend a hand. Though there was always something else calling to her, something that just felt right, but it was unknown to her. That was til she met The Dragon Himself in her port, and was given the deal of a lifetime. After sitting on it for a good minute she collected herself and said her goodbyes to the life she had always known, for it was her time to start anew. Personality Trist is cheeky and resilient by nature, but she’s good at heart. She loves to help those in need regardless of what it costs her. Though her and the crew often seem to buttheads. They’ve come to respect how she is and love her all the same. She’s a bitter sweet aftertaste kind of gal. To outsiders she’s blunt and seems a bit distant, but when she sees one in need she makes her way over and does what she can to help. Regardless of her loyalty to the crew. Trist will always take ones health over any matter. That’s just what it means to be a doctor. Her mother taught her well. Abilities & Powers Trist is fairly efficient in most things medically. Thought not as good as her mother, she still knows her way around the body enough to do her job. Whether it be basic first aid or a patient in need of a surgical procedure. Now In case of emergencies Trist usually always has a medium sized pack hanging over her shoulders that is filled with a couple pieces of gauze, a small container of her very own ointment for cuts and burns, and some needles with thread for stitching. Along with basic bandages. She’s also pretty good at noticing the difference between poisonous plants and those that are safe to consume for the medications that she makes as well. Now when it comes to hand to hand combat Trist is lacking in that department. She’s strong willed and will try to hold her own in a fight with all her might, but that aspect of combat truly is a weak point. Don’t get her wrong she can take a pretty good amount of hits before she goes down, but don’t expect much more than that. She can however hold her own a bit with her flintlock pistol, Though ranged it gives her that time to move around while making shots as well as reload. Not that she is a master marksman, but she can some damage. Equipment *Medical Pack *Flintlock Pistol Approved by Approved by Emi